Industrial printers, such as continuous inkjet printers, are used in production line printing to mark products or product packaging with information related to the product. These printers are sophisticated devices with many components. For example, some components charge an ink mixture, and other components apply electric fields in order to control movement of droplets of the makeup fluid to form desired patterns on the product or product packaging.
These printers may include various sensors to monitor sensor values associated with one or more components of the printer. For example, sensors at the print head may be used to monitor the temperature at the print head or monitor the temperature of components of the print head. Temperatures exceeding a desired print head temperature may result in over consumption of solvent which directly affects the viscosity of the ink. To that end sensors may be provided at the ink supply of the printer to monitor the viscosity of the ink. In addition, ink level sensors may be provided to monitor the level of ink remaining in an ink supply tank or an ink make-up tank. Additionally, a printer controller may be configured to generate alerts or warnings based sensor values generated by the sensors. In addition, user interface data and event data is generated for some printers. For example, user interface data may include print enable/print disable data, which may include the date and time a printer was enabled and then subsequently disabled by an operator, or the date and time of one or more print head cleaning operations. Other data used by some industrial printers include values for user set parameters, such as production line speed, image height and width, distance a substrate is from a print head, and actual print head temperature.